


I'll Take You Everywhere

by DValkyrie



Series: Modern DJs and Vintage Love [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DJ AU, F/F, M/M, Skateboarding, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: Petra is a calm person. Perhaps that's why her taste in music is the complete opposite?





	1. Fine, Great

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Petra and Dorothea go to Vans Warped Tour 
> 
> Fine, Great - Modern Baseball

It was the ungodly hour of 6am, and Petra could feel her calves burn as she pushed harder on the cross trainer at Garreg Mach’s campus gym. She kept her breathing steady, eyes never once looking away from the television hanging on the wall.  
  
She continued on the cross trainer for another ten minutes, with her Fit Bit sounding the end of her warm up. Petra dismounted, wincing at her aching calves, and wiped her face with her towel. She was used to this, and the gym made up for her rather stationary classes, but even Petra had her limits to certain routines.  
  
Looking down at her phone, she scrolled through her workout app for the next task: squat reps with a medicine ball.  
  
Petra walked over to the other section of the gym and picked up the heavy ball. As she walked to the mirror wall, one of her earbuds fell out.  
  
  
_ ‘Dermait’  _ Petra cursed in Brigaeli under her breath, setting down the ball to readjust her earbud.  
  
[ The song she was listening to ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2RBYHTqHfA) continued to blast as she aligned herself with the mirror and started the reps. Petra found herself smashing through the reps a lot faster, almost in time to her tune.   
  
Despite being a very calm person, Petra loved listening to pop punk. There weren’t many punk pop bands from Brigid, but many of them certainly toured the archipelago to huge crowds. Brigid was famous for a festival held at the start of Wyvern Moon every year - Wyvern Tune, as it was called. Bands were flown out to play and many music lovers from both Fódlan, Dagda and Almyra followed not to fight or spout hate, but to enjoy the music and be surrounded by those who were musically alike.    
Petra looked at herself in the mirror, her forehead damp with sweat and arms shaking as they pressed against her knees. With her left hand, she reached into her gym shorts pockets and turned up the music on her phone: she was going to need all the help she could get to finish the workout.   
  
The squats burned, so did the sit ups and planks, but Petra was smiling the entire time with her playlist blasting. 

* * *

The rest of Petra’s day consisted of going to class and then to the gym again for her afternoon workout. The agenda was complete with her earbuds in and still blasting her workout playlist from the morning. Petra would sit in class, working quietly and  [ tapping her foot to the beat ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ne-YkM0ozgk) . Every now and then, her classmates would look over, but Petra paid them no mind.

At the gym again, Petra would use her [ skipping rope in time as well ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcbvamRJZvw) , not noticing Ingrid or Felix watching her curiously from the weight training are.   
  
That late afternoon, Petra skipped/danced the entire way back to the Black Eagles Dorm. Every now and then Petra would do a little jump in the air to a [ very specific breakdown ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-vg9IRQ-cw) , punching at the air for added effect.   
  
“That’s probably the most emotion I’ve seen Petra show in a while,” Ashe commented from the little garden that connected all three dorms. Next to him was Caspar, playing on his Switch and completely oblivious to his boyfriend.   
  
When Petra practically kicked up the door to the room she shared with Dorothea, she noticed it was entirely empty. Normally, Dorothea would be sitting at her desk, working on a new house track or out on the balcony smoking.  
  
Petra took out her headphones and bit her lip.  
  
_ ‘It’s strange to have the place to myself,’  _ She thought, taking off her  [ green backpack ](https://www.crumpler.com/au/traceless-abandon-tactical-marle/) and removing her sneakers. She left both items by the door and looked around the room awkwardly, not really sure what to do. Petra let her hands fall onto her sides, truly unsure of what to do. Maybe she could read a book? She had plenty unfinished, or perhaps have dinner early? She looked down at her Fitbit, with the time reading 7:25pm.   
  
Shaking her head at the thought, Petra looked at the desk Dorothea normally occupied. She noticed the absence of the Macbook Pro that normally sat open. (Why did Dorothea like Apple products so much?) Who knew where Dorothea was? Or what she was up to?   
  
Petra figured she could just text Dorothea to find her location, but wouldn’t that seem overbearing? Dorothea was a semi-grown semi-adult who could easily take care of herself. Petra decided to move over and sit on the bed, crossing her legs and connected her phone to the micro-usb charger next to the bed. Petra never did understand why Dorothea liked the iPhone, even when her girlfriend tried to justify needing the latest iPhone ‘because it has three cameras.’  
  
Looking down at the bedside table, she caught sight of the Google Home Mini that Dorothea bought on sale. Petra really didn’t understand the device, but did know that when spoken to, the little woman that lived inside would tell the weather, answer strange questions and play music.  
  
...Play music.  
  
With a grin, Petra cleared her throat, “Okay, Google,” she spoke in an authoritative manner well but her usual volume. In all honesty, she was channeling her grandfather’s tone.   
  
The little dots flicked to life, as did Petra’s eyes.  
  
“Be playing ‘Petra’s Workout Playlist’ on the Spotify,’ Petra commanded, eagerly looking as the dots started to flash.  
  
“Okay, playing Petra’s Workout Playlist on Spotify.”

* * *

Dorothea trudged up the stairs to her room, her red satchel  [ bag heavy ](https://www.crumpler.com/au/strength-of-character-messenger-redwood/) with her Macbook inside and arms labeled with music textbooks. She had just had a study session with Annette for a music class and took the textbooks to ‘absolutely do more studying.’ The truth was, Dorothea could understand music theory perfectly fine. She knew the difference between augmented and diminished chords and could easily distinguish the counterpoint within a fugue, but for some reason, Dorothea was just feeling...stressed.  
  
She had so much to do: three readings due by the end of the week, a score analysis due tomorrow, a track to mix for a client and a show on Saturday at Manuela’s club. Dorothea had never been this busy in her life, not even as a Soprano in the opera company. Not a lot of things stressed her out, either. It was just the build up of her to-do list and deadlines that were only adding fuel to the fire inside her mind.  
  
Perhaps seeing Petra, the calmest person Dorothea knew, would calm her down.

Dorothea smiled at the thought of Petra as she walked along the corridor. Petra would rarely get stressed, always remained open to both sides of a conversation and had such as poetic way of speaking, that the foreigner could easily calm Dorothea down by talking about anything and everything. Petra was also wise beyond her years, and was far more mature than Dorothea, despite being three years younger.   
  
So of course, Dorothea was surprised to hear such  [ aggressive music blasting  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FV-HPOHu8mY) from behind the door.   
  
“What the-” Dorothea hesitated outside the door, her fingers hovering above the doorknob. The DJ was puzzled, but decided to just open the door. What’s the worst that could happen?    
  
As the door was pushed open, the sound of the trash guitars and transient snare drums smacked Dorothea in the face. Her eyes widened at the sight of Petra jumping up and down on their shared bed. Dorothea did not recognise the harsh music blaring from the Google Home Mini. If anything, she was impressed by how powerful that little speaker was.  
  
Dorothea’s eyes locked with Petra’s, and the latter let out a strange squeal and immediately let herself land bottom-first on the bed, her face flushed with embarrassment.  
  
“D-Dorothea! I, uh-” Petra was struggling for words, eyes wide like a deer in headlights as she scrambled for an explanation.  
  
Dorothea, who was leaning against the door frame with a grin on her lips, giggled. All of the stress she had been feeling had left the sight of her adorable girlfriend.  
  
“Good evening, Petra. It’s nice to see you having some fun,” Dorothea pushed herself off the door frame and walked over to her desk. She set the music textbooks on her desk and pull out her Macbook from her bag to place on charge.  
  
“Uh, you were not present so I was enjoying some music from my workout playlist,” Petra explained, now sitting cross-legged on the bed and scratching the back of her awkwardly, akin to a child in trouble.  
  
“That’s perfectly fine, Goddess knows how many times you’ve listened to my beats so whatever that music was must be a nice change,” Dorothea admitted, taking off her heeled boots and removing her leather jacket.   
  
“By the way, what type of music is that? Can’t say I’ve heard it before.”  
  
Immediately, Petra’s blush went from red to purple.  
  
“It is being called pop punk...” Petra’s knee was bouncing as she explained sheepishly.  
  
Dorothea’s eyebrows skyrocketed. Petra seemed like the  _ last  _ person to be listening to this type of music.  
  
“Well, that’s a surprise, I thought you’d be more into rock,” Dorothea shrugged, joining her girlfriend on the bed.  
  
“But whatever music you enjoy is your business.”  
  
“I am liking how raw pop punk sounds, and how blunt the lyrics are being. It does not coat meaning in sugar, much like Brigaeli,” Petra explained, then took a deep breath.  
  
“As greatly as I am liking your music, Dorothea, it is very vague.”  
  
“Vague?” Dorothea was puzzled.  
  
“The meaning behind can be inter...interpreted, as something different by each person, if that is making sense?” Petra had a worried look in her eye as she spoke.   
  
Dorothea hummed, placing a hand on top of Petra’s knee to calm the bouncing.  
  
“You’re not wrong there, I guess a lot of my music is very inconspicuous, but I guess that’s the point?” The DJ thought out loud with a grin.   
  
“I’m not offended at all, by the way,” Dorothea reassured Petra, seeing the worry on her face.  
  
“It’s just an interesting observation. I guess music is such a universal language, anyway.”  
  
“I am in agreement,” Petra nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face as she relaxed.  
  
“That is why I am enjoy pop punk and your house music. Do you have knowing about Wyvern Tune?”  
  
“Oh, that festival in Brigid?” Dorothea had only heard the name and the location, not really much else.  
  
“That festival is having many types of music, and people from all over the world come to listen and have joy,” Petra’s face lit up as she startled to babble on about all the times she had been to Wyvern Tune, and how she could have sworn she had seen Professor Shamir in the crowd once or twice.  
  
Dorothea listened intently, enjoying Petra’s animated mimicking of strumming a guitar or playing the drum kit. Over the next half an hour, the two had repositioned themselves to cuddle up on the bed, with Dorothea resting her head on Petra’s shoulder. She couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Petra was when she spoke about something she was interested in. Apparently, There was no trace of a calm Petra when it came to Wyvern moon. She told tales of jumping furiously in time to the bands that played, thrashing around in the mosh pits and even got the chance to lead a wall of death.   
  
“...And then the singer was running to the edge of the stage and jumped into the crowd! I was one of those helping him surf the crowd!”  
  
“This all sounds like quite the weekend, Petra,” Dorothea had wrapped a finger around a stray fuchsia lock to twirl. “It is one of the greatest weekends of my being! The fact that I am missing Wyvern Tune this year is filling my heart with some sorrow. The festival is at the same time as examinations,” Petra sighed, gloom overcasting her face briefly.   
  
She shook her head and smiled again, “I will be going next year, and bringing you with me,” she tightened her grip on Dorothea, who could only smile.  
  
“I sure am looking forward to it,” Dorothea lifted her head to plant a kiss on Petra’s cheek.   
  
The rest of the evening consisted of Petra telling Dorothea about her favourite bands and more stories from past Wyvern Tunes as the older woman did some quick readings for class. All the while, Dorothea’s hyperactive mind made a mental note to look around for any pop punk shows nearby.   


Her search would absolutely start tomorrow.


	2. I Just Got This Symphony Goin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ain't a F/F fic if Starbucks isn't mentioned.
> 
> I just got this symphony goin’ - the fall of troy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Starbucks please sponsor me

The Starbucks was pretty empty, save for Ingrid behind the counter and a few other caffeine addicts. Dorothea, who was perched at the bar with her Macbook, bopped her head to the beats playing through her rose-gold headphones. This mix was not too difficult, just some cookie cutter EQing and a few analog shelving and she’d be laughing. The client was someone she didn’t know, having received their details from Sylvain. This was fairly common, as the two had a varied clientele, but they shared contacts with each other. Sylvain was better at mixing EDM and sampling, while Dorothea was better at mixing house music and music theory.  
  
Dorothea opened up her EQ plug-in and started to fiddle with the higher frequencies. Her eyes were blurry from having stayed up all of last night doing the readings for her subjects. Without even thinking, she boosted the higher frequencies to much that it snapped her awake.   
  
“Urgh, that sounds awful,” she muttered, quickly pulling down the frequency band and shook her head.  
  
“Looks like you need more coffee,” Ingrid chuckled and took the reusable tumbler from Dorothea’s side.   
  
Startled, Dorothea looked up, blinking rapidly. Upon realising who it was, she paused the track by hitting the spacebar and slipped her headphones off to hang around her neck.  
  
“You know me so well,” Dorothea sighed and placed her cheek in her palm. The DJ continued to sweep around her EQ bands, taking out bad frequencies and boosting the nice ones. By the time she was done, her reusable tumbler was back in front of her, a fresh white chocolate mocha frappuccino inside.  
  
“Honestly, Ingrid, you’re too sweet,” Dorothea flashed a charming grin at the blonde barista.  
  
“It’s nothing, you look like you need it,” Ingrid’s lip curled as Dorothea scoffed.  
  
“I take it back, you’re sour.”  
  
Ingrid laughed and went back to cleaning the coffee machine nozzles, “Y’know, you’ve been sitting there for like an hour now. Aren’t you supposed to be meeting up with Petra?”  
  
“Well I _ was, _ but she’s been roped into going to the skatepark with Caspar and Ashe,” Dorothea sighed. Out of all the things to do on a Friday afternoon, going to a skatepark was certainly very interesting, but with Caspar involved, it seemed like a tragedy fit for an Opera.  
  
“Does Petra know how to skate?” Ingrid asked.  
  
“Apparently she does, which not only makes her even hotter, but I’m hoping she help Caspar because I’m eighty percent certain he doesn’t know how to skate,” Dorothea stated, drinking her frappuccino.  
  
“Goddess speed to them,” Ingrid placed a hand over her heart, then continued to clean the machine nozzle.  
  
Dorothea shook her head. She knew Petra would be fine, but Caspar? There was no chance in hell.

As Dorothea went to slip her headphones back on to keep working, her ears had just tuned to the [music playing in the background](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvYb5XNVESg). It was...aggressive? With screaming? It was hard to describe, even with a music degree in the works.   
  
“Ingrid, since when does Starbucks play speed metal?” Dorothea asked, the cocktail party effect in complete motion as her furrowed her brow at the sound. She left her headphones around her neck.   
  
“Hmm? Oh, Starbucks doesn’t, but I do! And it’s not speed metal,” Ingrid scowled and cross her arms.  
  
“It’s a radio station I like to listen to. The manager isn’t in today so we always play what we want when he’s not around.”   
  
“I...see, and no one cares?” Dorothea looked around cautiously.  
  
“Nope, no one really listens. If ever someone were to complain, I’d just change back to the stock music,” Ingrid shrugged and started to make herself a coffee.  
  
“This radio station is great. They play everything from hard rock, to metal, to midwest screamo to pop punk! It’s so diverse.”  
  
“That’s...all very hard sounding,” Dorothea commented, crossing her left leg over her right.  
  
“That being said, I found out that Petra is really into pop punk, and she even attends this festival in Brigid called-”  
  
“Wyvern Tune? Yeah it’s great,” Ingrid interrupted, her hand on the metal milk jug up against the nozzle.  
  
“A few of my favourite bands play there, I’d love to go sometime. Maybe I’ll come visit you and Petra someday,” The barista winked at her friend, who blushed and stuck her nose into the collar of her leather jacket.   
“S-Stop it, you’re teasing me,” Dorothea mumbled as Ingrid chuckled.  
  
“I’d be surprised if you _ didn’t _ end up in Brigid with her, to be honest.”  
  
Dorothea turned a brighter shade of red as the song ducked over the speakers and the radio DJ’s voice became prominent.  
  
“I tell you, The Fall of Troy are a super tight band. They’ll be playing at Wyvern Tune this year, so make sure you get tickets, they’re selling hot as always!”  
  
The radio voice continued the spiel about Wyvern Tune, which only made Dorothea sigh.  
  
“One day, when I’m rich and famous, I’m going to take Petra to Wyvern Tune myself,” she took a lamenting sip of her frappuccino.  
  
“Didn’t I _ just _ say you’re probably gonna end up living there with her?” Ingrid raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah but I could at least _ take her _ to the festival!” Dorothea threw a hand up with a fuss, just as the cocktail party took effect again and she honed in on the radio voice.  
  
“While the Wyvern Tune tickets are running hot, don’t fear because here at Fódrock FM we’ve got you covered for plenty of free tickets to local gigs! We’re going to have a little ol’ fashioned caller contest.”  
  
Dorothea’s ears perked up.   
  
“For a spicy Saturday evening with one of Fódlan’s premiere pop punk bands, all you have to do is be the sixty-ninth caller! So give us a bus on-”  
  
Dorothea’s mind went blank. She lunged for her phone, that sat beside her computer. Her hand went SMACK on the glossy counter, causing Ingrid to jump in shock.  
  
“Dorothea, what the-” Ingrid set the soy flat white she had made for herself down on the counter as Dorothea furiously punched in the radio’s phone number.  
  
“It’s a sign, Ingrid!” Dorothea’s thumb hovered over the call button as she looked her friend dead in the eye.  
  
“I’ll take Petra to a local show! Just gotta be the sixty-ninth caller, ain’t that a blessing in disguise?!”  
  
Over Starbucks’s speakers, someone had called, but the radio host let out a sound of disappointment, “I’m so sorry, you’re the fifty-ninth caller!”  
  
Dorothea made to push the call button, but Ingrid grabbed her forearm.  
  
“Wait! You’re too early!” she cautioned, not letting go of Dorothea squirming underneath her grip.  
  
“But what if I’m too late?!” Dorothea hissed as another voice came on the speakers.  
  
“Oooh so close! You’re the sixty-first caller!”  
  
“Okay I have to call now!” Dorothea reached for the call button again, but Ingrid stopped her.  
  
“No! You’re too early! You have to wait or you’ll miss! And they’re not going to play every single caller!”  
  
“Ingrid if I wait anymore than the tickets will go to some disgusting hetero or something!” Dorothea continued to squirm, causing Ingrid to lean over the counter to pull Dorothea’s hand away from the button as well.  
  
“Okay that was the sixty-third caller, you’re getting close,” Ingrid reassured Dorothea, the wrestling not once stopping. To an outsider, they must look ridiculous: two young adults grappling each other for an iPhone.  
  
“Dorothea you need to wait!” Ingrid growled through gritted teeth as the radio dj announced the sixty-sixth caller.  
  
“Ingrid shut up! I’m calling now!” Dorothea’s thumb collided with the glass screen, pressing the call button as Ingrid gasped in horror. The blonde’s arms retracted to her mouth as Dorothea stood up from her seat.  
  
Dorothea’s throat went dry, her heart pounding in her ears as she line rang.  
  
“Fórock FM, what’s your name? you’re on the air,” the radio DJ’s voice was not only in her ear, but came from the Starbucks speakers.  
  
“Uhm, it’s Dorothea,” Dorothea stated her name with the same nervousness Bernadetta had in her daily life. Her voice also sounded over the speakers, which only made the moment more surreal. Mentally kicking herself, Dorothea shut her eyes and waited for the response.  
  
“Dorothea, huh? Well guess what, kid?”  
  
“What?!” Dorothea shrieked into the phone, unable to bear the suspense. There may as well have been a knife to her throat.  
  
“You’re the sixty-ninth caller! You’re going to see the pop punk band tomorrow night!”  
  
Dorothea’s eyes lit up and she squealed into the phone, jumping up and down and around in a small circle. Ingrid applauded her friend from behind the counter, laughing at how painfully cheesy her friend’s reaction was.   
  
Dorothea quickly froze as the radio dj explained the logistics and then transferred her over to an organiser. While a [ new song sounded ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEWQOzB9XNs&feature=youtu.be) over the speakers, Dorothea was nodding her head and making affirmative noises into her phone. She sat back down at the counter and quickly typed down some details into a note.   
  
Ingrid took a sip of her flat white, patiently waiting for Dorothea to finish on the phone and tapped her foot to the song on the radio.  
  
Dorothea hung up and squealed loudly, getting more attention drawn to her from the other inhabitants in the coffee shop.  
  
“I won! I won! I’m taking Petra to see…” Dorothea quickly skimmed her notes.  
  
“A band from Varley that I’ve never heard of!”  
  
“What’s the name?” Ingrid peered over the counter to look at the Macbook screen.  
  
“Oh, I know that band! They’re great. If you’re saying Petra’s into pop punk, then I’m sure she’s heard of them, too.”  
  
“I’m really hoping she has,” Dorothea picked up her phone and clutched it to her chest.  
  
“Better call Sylvain and tell him he’s got a solo gig tomorrow night and needs a longer setlist.”  
  
“Are you going to tell Petra?” Ingrid asked, handing Dorothea a small piece of paper from the counter that contained the wifi password.  
  
“Yeah, but I’d rather do it in person. She makes the cutest faces when she's surprised," The DJ grinned and punched in the complicated password. 

* * *

“C’mon Ashe! Start filming!” Caspar was bouncing up and down with excitement from his skateboard at the edge of the half pipe.  
  
Ashe, at ground level, held his phone with a worried look, “Caspar, I really think you sh-”  
  
“It’ll be fine! I’m doing it for the Vine!” Caspar cheered, raising a gloved hand in the air. Only at Ashe’s insistence had he put on the gloves, knee pads and elbow pads. The helmet was actually a bike helmet.  
  
“Vine has been dead for years now!” Ashe called out to his boyfriend with exasperation, one hand in his hoodie pocket and the other holding Caspar's phone as if it were a rotting corpse.  
  
Petra glided up next to Ashe on her own skateboard to the commotion. She wore denim shorts and a white tank top, with a flannel shirt wrapped around her waist.   
  
“I am in agreement, the Vine has passed on, so why are you wanting this filmed?”  
  
“So I can one up my big brother! There’s no _way _he’d take on the Garreg Mach Halfpipe!” Caspar tipped his skateboard over the side of the halfpipe, excitement radiating from his small body.  
  
“I don’t think even your brother would want to take on the halfpipe,” Ashe mumbled, looking at his feet.   
  
"Yeah because he's chicken!" Caspar spat back, tucking his hands into his armpits to flap and cluck.  
  
Petra sighed, placing a hand to her cheek, "Caspar, this is indeed dangerous. May I be suggesting to start in the pipe?"  
  
"Nah, I got this Petra, no need to worry!" Caspar shifted slightly on his skateboard, and gave Ashe a thumbs up.   
  
With a groan, Ashe reluctantly pressed the record button.  
  
"I can't look."  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I don't even need to write what happened next, we all know what happened next. 
> 
> hmu on discord Stonozomi#9121 to sign the petition for Petra to have a skateboard. You know you want Petra on a skateboard don't you dare lie to me.


	3. If It Means A Lot To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea experiences the world of pop punk first hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Look this whole AU is a fever dream.
> 
> You don't outgrow punk, Dorothea.
> 
> If It Means A Lot To You- A Day To remember

Dorothea had never finished mixing a track faster. She the track through two different compressors and sent it off to the client with way too many typos in her email, but she didn’t care. The entire time Dorothea was typing out that email, she was babbling on the phone to Sylvain about giving up her set.  
  
“Seriously, it’s fine. I can do my set next week or something,” Dorothea had shut down her Macbook and shoved it in her bag when Sylvain questioned her decision.  
  
“Uh, okay? If you’re sure,” Sylvain shrugged from the other line.  
  
“Great thanks bye!” Dorothea hung up and charged out of Starbacks to the bus, her reusable cup full to the brim with her third white chocolate mocha frappuccino for the day, courtesy of Ingrid. 

  
When Dorothea had met up with Petra at the skatepark to inform her girlfriend of the two tickets to see a pop punk band, Petra nearly toppled off her skateboard. The younger woman was ecstatic, performing a celebratory kickflip off her board and into Dorothea’s embrace.  
  
"I am disbelief!" Petra gushed, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet and hugging Dorothea so tight that the DJ could feel her ribs begin to crush.  
  
Caspar, who was nursing a sprained ankle and grazed palms, couldn’t help himself from clapping with joy, only to hiss in more pain. Ashe, sitting next to him on the half pipe with a bottle of antibacterial wipes, gave a thumbs up to the two girls.  
  
“Are you having sureness of leaving Sylvain to perform alone?” Petra asked as she glided along on her skateboard next to Dorothea. The two were making their way back to the dorms, Dorothea with a cigarette curled around her right fingers and her left hand entwined with Petra’s.  
  
“Absolutely. I’m rather excited about seeing a punk band. Can’t say it’s been a common occurrence in my life,” Dorothea grinned, enjoying the little action of pulling Petra along on her skateboard.  
  
“It gives me such joy to be showing you my favourite music! Of course, I cannot be having thanks for you to be winning those tickets,” Petra beamed back, unable to contain her excitement. 

Dorothea smiled and tugged Petra closer to plan a soft kiss on her cheek, “It was my pleasure.”

* * *

  
  
“Okay Google,” Petra spoke up that Saturday evening from the shared bed. She wore denim shorts and a black singlet, with a red flannel shirt hanging on the door for when they would depart.  
  
“Be playing my workout playlist,” Petra commanded, bouncing up and down as the little woman inside the speaker obeyed. [The song playing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7tnTucP1UM)made Petra bob her head along to the beat.  
  
Dorothea smiled at Petra from the bathroom mirror, carefully applying eyeliner carefully. It was truly wonderful to see Petra so excited about something she was interested in, and it reminded the DJ that Petra was indeed three years younger. It was easy to forget, given Petra's maturity and overall calm demeanour ninety percent of the time.   
  
“Be careful you don’t use up all that energy before the concert,” Dorothea reminded Petra, blinking a few to times to make sure her eyeliner stayed.  
  
“I am conserving my actual energy for the moshing!” Petra countered, jumping off the bed and dancing over to get her flannel from the doorknob.  
  
Dorothea bit her lip. Petra always looked great, but when that flannel shirt was slipped onto Petra’s tiny frame, she visibly weeped. It was so _hot _to see Petra wearing flannel, especially as she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows.  
  
"You should wear flannel more often," Dorothea commented, putting away her eyeliner with shaky hands and pulling out her favourite red lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a black skirt and sleeveless blouse with her regular leather jacket. She had ditched the little black dress, reserved mainly for when she would DJ.  
  
"You are liking it?" Petra grinned, walking into the bathroom to spray on deodorant.   
  
"Um, yes?" Dorothea chuckled, a blush grazing her cheeks as Petra's grin continued to curl upwards.  
  
"Then I shall be making a note for my mind," Petra put down the deodorant and stretched.  
  
"I shall be calling the Uber now."  
  
"Sounds good, let me put this puppy on and we're set," Dorothea winked in the mirror as Petra left the room, pulling her phone out of her denim pockets.  
  
As Dorothea applied her lipstick with experience precision, she couldn't help but wonder what a pop punk show would be like. The tickets she had received that morning in an email revealed that the show was going to take place at a large bar twenty minutes away from Garreg Mach. Having Googled the bar beforehand, it was only known for having rock, metal and punk bands play. No DJs in sight.  
Dorothea bit down on her lip, and instantly cursed as the lipstick stained her teeth. she started to rub the excess off with the back of her finger just as Petra stuck her head in the bathroom.  
  
"The Uber has arrived!"

* * *

Petra barrelled into the back of the Uber, pulling Dorothea in behind her by the hand. Even in the car, Petra's knees were bouncing up and down.  
  
"So, have you seen this band before?" Dorothea asked, crossing her legs and adjusting her Doc Martens.  
  
"I have," Petra nodded enthusiastically, pulling out her phone to open up the photos app. She leaned over and showed Dorothea some pictures.  
  
"This is when I was being at Wyvern Tune last year, and this band played for all of Brigid and more! Their hearts are full of music and fun."  
  
Soon enough, Petra started to walk Dorothea through each of the photos.  
  
"In this photo I was having the mosh, and in this one I surfed the crowd," Petra flicked through, eagerly watching Dorothea's surprised reaction.  
  
Especially at a picture of Petra with a male guitarist and long red dreadlocks.  
  
"And here! I was meeting the lead player on guitar. He was showing me much gratitude for attending his performance," Petra blushed sheepishly.  
  
"I am admitting, I did used to be liking him...He signed a poster that is in my room back in Brigid."  
  
"Really now" Dorothea raised an eyebrow, her own lips curling to a smirk. It was hard to bottle up the envy that bubbled in her stomach like some kind of poison while she stared daggers at the guitarist.  
  
"Yes, he left the band shortly after Wyvern Tune, and is now a show of one man."  
  
Dorothea hummed in acknowledgement, the poison dying down slightly as Petra scooted closer and placed a hand on Dorothea's shoulder.  
  
"Dorothea, I am knowing this noise. Please be understanding that I am not liking him like I am loving you. He is just a musician, and you are my beloved."  
  
"But...I'm a musician _and _your beloved?" Dorothea flashed a sheepish smile at Petra, who only chuckled and placed a gentle kiss to Dorothea's lips.  
  
"That has correctness."

* * *

Upon being dropped off outside the bar, Dorothea felt her stomach clench. The line was _huge, _at _least _three times longer than any nightclub line, and went down the street and around the corner.   
  
Dorothea stepped out of the Uber, helping Petra as well, and then turned to face the line with one hand on her hip and the other holding a fresh cigarette.  
  
"So, I'm guessing we just join the line then?" Dorothea asked Petra, who had her arms folded and all her weight on her right hip.  
  
"I am not understanding if this line has tickets or not."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dorothea asked, slipping her hand from her hip and into her pocket for her lighter.  
  
"I am meaning that there should be two lines, one for those with tickets and those without," Petra mused, taking Dorothea's free hand and leading her up to the entrance of the bar, completely ignoring the line.  
  
"P-Petra!" Dorothea hissed, nervously chewing on her cigarette as the younger woman initiated a conversation with the bouncer.   
  
"Please be excusing me, but we are having tickets for tonight's band and need the path for the ticket line."  
  
"Show the tickets," the bouncer grunted.   
  
Dorothea, in an agitated state, pulled out her phone and brought up the email containing the tickets. The bouncer looked them over then grunted, "Get in."  
  
He stepped aside to allow the two women access.   
  
"Really? We don't have you join the line?" Dorothea asked, jerking her head to the line in question. She only just noticed that the demographic of the line ranged from large men with impressive beards to university students.  
  
"The doors are opening now, may as well get in," The bouncer grunted back.  
  
Dorothea looked from the bouncer to the line that was starting to trickle into the venue. She was utterly confused.  
  
"But-"  
  
Dorothea didn't get to finish voicing her puzzlement because Petra had once again grabbed her hand and pulled her through the doors.  
  
"Do not be worrying, we are in now," Petra smiled and gave Dorothea's hand a reassuring squeeze upon seeing the visible bewilderment on the DJ's face.

"Come, let us find a spot for satisfactory moshing."  


* * *

The interior of the bar was pretty much identical to any bar Dorothea had been to. Like other bars in the area, smoking was allowed in certain parts. The only major point this particular bar has was the size. It was at least three times the size and had a proper stage. The other defining feature about the bar was indeed the audience pit: it was indented in the ground with a steel barrier separating the pit from the stage, with stairs and a ramp leading down to the concrete floor.   
  
"That's actually rather smart," Dorothea mused out loud, letting Petra weave them through the crow and into the pit. Dorothea was careful not to burn anyone with her cigarette.  
  
"The divide between the mosh and dining area is indeed proficient in this bar," Petra agreed as they settled for a spot pretty much directly in front of the centre stage.  
  
Dorothea looked up, her neck straining slightly at the elevated stage. A rather elaborate drum kit was already set up, along with an impressive backline of amplifiers and guitars sitting on stands, just waiting to be strummed.   
  
"It's strange to be on the other side of a gig," Dorothea grinned, drinking in the stage lights. She was instantly drawn to the extremely expensive microphone that clipped onto a stand in front of the drum kit.  
  
"That microphone is worth over two thousand gold," The DJ nudged her girlfriend and pointed to the microphone in question.  
  
"I have disbelief!" Petra's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's incredible. The sound techs for the opera company love them because of how strong their frequency ranges are. Plus, there are models of that come with a supercardioid pattern that truly captures every little detail of the si-"  
  
Dorothea caught herself when she saw Petra's eyes start to glaze over.  
  
"Long story short, they're amazing," Dorothea digressed, breathing out smoke as Petra nodded.  
  
"I shall be taking your word, oh wonderful m...ma," Petra frowned, trying to think of the correct word.  
  
"Maestro?" Dorothea asked, leaning on steel railing and smiling at Petra.  
  
"Yes! That is the one," Petra clicked her finger as realisation dawned on her face.  
  
They continued talking, ignoring the bodies that were clambering around with the same intention of wanting a stellar spot.  
  
Dorothea looked around, a little nervous. She was certainly one of the taller women, but the men surrounding her were towers.   
  
Immediately, the DJ was yanked from her thoughts as a mid-ranged, grungy male voice boomed over the front of house speakers.  
  
"ALRIGHT YOU MANGY FUCKS LET'S GET THIS SHIT SHOW STARTED!"  
  
Dorothea choked on the drag of the cigarette she was taking, and in her shock managed to drop the cigarette. With a hiss of a swear, she quickly crushed her heel onto the bud while coughing as the crowd roared, Petra included.   
  
Upon seeing Dorothea coughing, Petra, stopped and started to pat her girlfriend on the back.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked over the yells and screams.  
  
Dorothea regained her breathing and stuck a thumbs up to her girlfriend.  
  
The band came out, consisting of five males. The guitarist, bassist and drummer all looked like they were Adrestian, but the lead singer and lead guitar had darker skin. Perhaps he had some foreign heritage.

The lead singer, with choppy blonde hair and striking green eyes, had a microphone clenched in his hand. The other guitarist stood in front of the microphone already on a stand.   
  
Petra immediately squealed.   
  
"This is being real!" She grabbed Dorothea's arm and started to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet in time to the bass drum that [started to thump.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ge6ttcFrvA)   
  
Like some sort of hive mind, the crowd started to clap along and jump in time to the beat. As the song continued, Dorothea couldn't help but bounce along. The rhythm was much faster than her regular house tracks, but was not impossible to dance to. Looking over at Petra, the girl clearly in her element as she thrashed around and pumped her fist with the audience. 

"I am thinking this show will be more tame," Petra yelled in Dorothea's ear.  
  
"Wait, this is _tame?!" _Dorothea guffawed, looking around at the jumping, screaming men.  
  
"Yes, Wyvern Tune is having more space, but this is still bringing much joy!" Petra jumped up and down, screaming along with the singer's lyrics.  
  
Despite how aggressive the music was to Dorothea, the crowd was rather respectful of her boundaries. If she got accidentally shoved or someone stepped on her toes, the person would apologise. Petra, although enjoying herself, was able to help keep any massive damage at bay by guiding Dorothea in some sort of estranged jumping dance away from any hard blows.  
  
The band's next song started, and instantly the crowd screamed and started to part like some sort of religious ocean. The lead singer was making hand gestures, almost guiding the process.  
  
"Make haste!" Petra yelled over the guitar riffs as she grabbed Dorothea's hand and pulled her to the left side of the circle now around a group of people throwing their hands up.  
  
"Petra, what the-"  
  
"It is time for the mosh pit!" Petra cut off Dorothea and looked her dead in the eye, taking off her flannel to hand to Dorothea.  
  
"I will be participating. No matter what may be happening, do _not _move from this spot. Do you have understanding?"  
  
"Y-Yes?" Dorothea cocked her head to the side, not fully comprehending what was about to happen or why Petra sounded like she was about to go fight in some war.   
  
Petra gave Dorothea's had a final squeeze and turned around, jumping up and down as if to warm up.  
  
[The second the guitar started](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUC5T8NxHuA), Petra dashed off in a circular motion, thrashing her arms around with the others.   
  
Dorothea froze and tightened her grip on Petra's flannel, watching the group run around in circles, bumping and bouncing off each other and screaming with what she was hoping was joy. Petra was agile enough to run rings around the others in the mosh, easily avoiding any dangerous collisions and even grabbed a few people to help them stay upright.   
  
Dorothea couldn't help but smile. As ridiculous she thought this activity was, it was incredible to see Petra enjoying herself. The younger woman was practically glowing, especially as she helped a younger man up from tripping.   
  
As the band started to [transition into their next song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOzAK6_1pu4), the mosh pit was engulfed and closed up as screams of joy blasted through the bar. Dorothea was shoved from side to side, so she did her best to keep her balance. The crowd went back to jumping around on the spot for the majority of the song, so Dorothea took the opportunity to weave through and try to find Petra, who she had lost sight of.  
  
Dorothea cursed. As cute as Petra was, her being rather short made it difficult. Dorothea carefully stepped around, looking for the shock of fuchsia hair or the tattoos on her arm.   
  
Then, she found Petra. The form of her girlfriend was hoisted up by a group of men and passed around from hands to hands.  
  
Dorothea's jaw dropped. Petra was crowd surfing. The youngest member of the Brigid royal family, the calmest person Dorothea had ever known was crowd surfing in some bar. Two pangs resonated in her stomach like a timpani roll. The first pang was fear related: fear that Petra would be dropped and severely injured. Fear that this whole night would be a complete bust and she would end up with Petra in the ER. Fear that she would have to call Petra's grandfather and try to explain that Petra was paralysed from crowd surfing.  
The second pang was of complete and utter desire: Petra was being carried by a swarm of men, her black shirt was ruffled up to reveal her clenched abs, her arms flailed about wild and the look of pure ecstasy on her face was enough to make Dorothea choke.   
  
Petra locked eyes and her face shone. She started to point towards Dorothea, directing those underneath her to send her that way. Dorothea could only lift up the flannel as a point of destination as Petra was carried over.   
  
Dorothea couldn't help but laugh and hold out her arms to receive Petra from those carrying her. As Petra was transported into Dorothea's embrace bridal-style, she laughed along with the DJ.  
  
"I am arrive from the crowd ocean. Does this make me a fish?" Petra giggled over the loud music, wrapping her arms around Dorothea's neck.  
  
"If you are, then you're quite the catch," Dorothea place a kiss on Petra's nose then helped her down onto her feet.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried," Dorothea continued as they bounced around in the pit some more.  
  
"Please do not be worrying, I am used to the moshing pit," Petra reassured Dorothea with a cheeky grin.  
  
Looking at Petra, Dorothea could see small beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Her arms were still wrapped around Dorothea's neck and her smile was infectious.   
  
"Well, I am still going to worry," Dorothea tucked a stray hair behind Petra's ear.  
  
"But I will say it's so wonderful to see you having such a great time."  
  
"You have my gratitude for making this even happen," Petra responded, leaning against Dorothea and returning the favour of moving hair away.  
  
"You're most welcome," Dorothea was a sweating mess, and she didn't even go in the mosh or crowd surf. She was exhausted from just _watching _Petra. Her brown hair was plastered to her face and her jacket was sticking to her arms.   
  
[The song started](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9BQBYwvljA) and Petra actually screamed with joy. She moved her hands from Dorothea's neck to grasp her hands.  
  
"DOROTHEA! THIS IS MY FAVOURITE!" Petra started to jump up and down violently, clearly showing no signs of exhaustion.   
  
Dorothea let her arms get yanked along with the jumping, and after a few seconds, she proceeded to join in. Petra being unable to return home for Wyvern Tune was truly upsetting, but how she was acting at this concert was enlightening for Dorothea.   
  
The two continued to jump up and down, screaming along with the chorus, and all the other songs for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! hmu on twitter @DValkyriemusic or discord @Stonozomi#9121

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter needs to be sponsored by Crumpler their bags are amazing.
> 
> Petra's phone is an Oppo AX5s, and her workout playlist is here, made but the wonderful @Prio spotify:playlist:2nOI5I0HyLzhvulvsxshVC


End file.
